zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Tak: The Hideous New Girl
Credits Originally aired: Friday May 10, 2002 Writer: Eric Trueheart Director: Steve Ressel Cast: Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim Rosearik Rikki Simons as GIR Andy Berman as Dib Melissa Fahn as Gaz Kevin McDonald as Almighty Tallest Purple Wally Wingert as Almighty Tallest Red Lucille Bliss as Ms. Bitters Jhonen Vasquez as Zim's Computer/Brian Rodger Bumpass as Professor Membrane Olivia d'Abo as Tak Jason Marsden as the Nick Lachey Janice Kawaye as Sarah/Bad Actress Eric Trueheart as the Deelishus Weenie Clerk Production Code: 20 Plot It’s Valentines Day and everyone is celebrating by giving out meat valentines, but when a new girl named Tak arrives and starts giving out sausages, Zim believes she has a crush on him and so attempts to exploit the opportunity to examine human love rituals. However, when such doesn’t turn out so well, he decides to head home, only to discover later that Tak followed him home and that she is actually a member of the Irken race. Tak plans to take over Zim’s mission so she can show the Tallest that she is worthy of being an Invader, but that’s not something Zim is going to permit so easily. He vows to prevent her from doing this, as the Earth is his planet to destroy. Tak tells Zim that the Tallest lied about him being an Invader and that the mission on Earth is just a ploy to get rid of him, which Zim doesn't believe in the least. After dealing with Tak, Zim tells the Tallest of his achievements; they are, of course, quite displeased. Watch This Episode Here http://invaderzimepisodes.com/30/tak-the-hideous-new-girl-video/ http://www.veoh.com/browse/videos/category/entertainment/watch/v185376873Kq5mXdM# Fun Facts of Doom *By switching to the antimatic, you can see the original uncut montage. Jhonen took it out because it contains ZIM kissing Tak's hand, which he didn't approve of at the time. *Tak's human clothes are based on the clothes Nny (Jhonen's first character and main character of his first comic Johnny The Homicidal Maniac a.k.a. JTHM) wears at the beginning of the comic. *At the very beginning of the episode, just as squirrels are dancing around on the windowsill and Miss Bitters starts yelling 'no' into the phone, Zim can be seen messing around with what looks to be the spying tool he used to look for Dib in The Wettening and in the Pilot Episode. However, it vanishes the next time he is shown. *In the animatics, when Miss Bitters mentions having a Valentine once, the camera pans to a thought bubble over her head which features a mass of tentacles. *When Tak makes her exit from Zim's house, she turns herself invisible from the neck down by merely waving her hand in front of her face. This is in reference to the anime film Ghost in the Shell, where Major Motoko Kusanagi did such in the scenes right before the opening title. *In between Tak blowing a hole in Zim's house and leaving look closely. You can see that Zim had no lenses on *When the lava goes back into the Earth, a satellite can be seen that says 'Property of Earth' on it's side. This satellite can be seen again in Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom. *The device that Tak wears on her heads permits her to use the mind control ability that she has. *This episode marks the first time that we see an Irken Control Brain. The second and last time is in The Frycook What Came from All that Space. *When Tak opens up her locker and finds the meat, you can see a picture of Zim taped to the side of her locker, though it's ripped in half. *When Zim walks into his base and Gir is upside-down looking at him, the television in his base is playing a commercial for Acne Blast Man. *Before Tak explains why she is after Zim, Gir is wearing his dog suit. However, when Tak finishes her story, Gir is seen without his suit on and the suit doesn't appear anywhere in the scene. *Tak's human disguise only has three fingers while most human characters on the series have four. *This is one of the episodes with DVD easter eggs. *There was going to be a scene where Zim meets the Ham Demon he defeats in the second half of the episode, but was cut due to time constraints. *Even though this is a Valentine's Day episode, it airs all year. *When Zim is talking to Dib at the table, watch his tongue when he says "planet". It turns blue. *The girl the wieners attack disintegrates when the camera moves away. *In many Slavic languages, such as Russian or Polish, "Tak" means "So?" or "yes". *In the commentary for this episode a joke is made about Gaz being Zim's love interest. *When Tak pours her food tray on Zims head in one scene, you can see her hand has the glove on like when she isn't in disguise. *When Zim busts through the wall in the coporation building where Dib and Gaz are at to confront Tak, he says that the Earth is his to conquer, and that he already promised the moon to Gir. This would've been more evident in the canceled episode, The Trial, where throughout the whole time Zim is away during this episode, Gir takes over Earth by using a lazer Zim built on the Moon. However, right before Zim returns, Gir is overthrown and everything turns back to normal. *When Tak and Dib are talking on the fence a student from Dib's class (Gretchen) is crying possibly meaning the student was in love with Dib. Earlier in the episode, she also gave Dib several Valentine's Day meat slabs. *If everybody dislikes Dib, why do they not notice anything strange when Tak befriends him? *Because Tak is Irken, she should have been in pain when she touched meat or barbecue sauce, but she wasn't when she touched a weiner, ribs, and the sauce. *Besides the missing finger, there was another point when it was obvious Tak was Irken. When gretchen is crying, you can see in her puddle of tears Tak refusing meat from Dib. *When Dib first enters Tak's base you can see a pizza box fly by on one of the lifts. *When Zim is talking with Professor Membrane he's drinking some human liquid but it doesn't bother him. *After Gaz splashes Zim with soda, you can see he opens the window before jumping out of it. *at the beginning of this episode, zim is sitting in the front of the class, but when he is pain from the meat, he runs to the back of the class *Another sign that tak is an irken, is that when Gaz soaked her with Poop cola, she was in pain and smoke was eminating from her (tak) *This is the first and only time we see Zim use the on board weapons (lasers) on the Voot (During the space battle with Tak). Quotes :Dib: Ms. Bitters, are there really underground classrooms? :Ms. Bitters: Sure, whatever. :Zim: Now prepare yourself filthy beast of meat and hair, your magical love adventure begins now! :Zim: She stole this plan from me! :GIR: No she didn't! :Zim: Be quiet! :Gaz: Huh, this is your base? :Zim: Don't touch anything! Or I'll... melt your face off, or something. :Zim: I'm the only one here with the technology to decode the files! :Dib: And we're the only ones here with the files to be decoded! :GIR: (angrily) And I'm... (laughs) I don't know! :Zim: As soon as we destroy Tak, I am going to feed your brains to my robot! :Dib: Deal! :Gir: Yay! Brains! :Zim: You're a worse pilot than I am! Wait... :Zim: Okay...Tak! I'm glad you stopped by. It gives me a chance to end our HIDEOUS relationship and enjoy your shrill cry of having been rejected by Zim! :Tak: You have got to be kidding. :Zim: I assure you I am quite serious. Now cry! Cry like you've never cryed! ...before. :Zim: You're after my robot bee!. : :Tak:You're a bigger fool than I ever imagined. :Zim: Eh? Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/tak-the-hideous-new-girl/episode/114867/summary.html Concept Art File:Alexovich_Aliens_elite.jpg| Irken Elite Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Season 1